chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pairaka
(No Love Lost) ''(CR7) Medium Outsider (Div, Evil, Extraplanar) '''Initiative': +9 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Detect Good, Detect Magic, see in darkness, Perception +14 Speed: 30ft, Fly 50ft (Perfect) ACs: KAC: 23 EAC: 21 CMAN: 31 (+5 Dex, +8/6 Natural Armour) HP: 95 DR: 10 / Cold Iron or Good; Immune 'Fire, Poison; '''Resist '''Acid 10, Electricity 10; ' SR '''22 '''Fort: +6 Ref: +11 Will: +10 Attack (melee): 2 Claws +14 (2D6 + 10 Kinetic (Slashing), Wound, Disease) Attack '(Ranged): Div laser pistol +14 (2D4+7 Energy (Fire), 45ft, Burn 2D4) '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 12th, Concentration +19) At will -- Charm Monster (DC 20) Dimension Door Misdirection (DC 19) 1/day -- Insect Plague Summon (Levle 3, 1D4 Dorus 50%) STR +3 DEX +5 CON +3 INT +2 WIS +4 CHA +7 '''Feats: Improved Initiative, Weapon Focus (Claws), Flyby Attack, Skill Synergy (Bluff, Disguise), Skill Focus (Culture) Skill: '''Acrobatics +15, Bluff +19, Disguise +19, Culture +15, Mysticism +12, Perception +14, Sense Motive +14, Stealth +15 '''Special Quality Change Shape, Lustful Dreams Special Abilities Diseases '(Su): A pairaka carries a variety of plagues within its body, but two diseases are the most common. First, the claws of a Pairaka carry a strand of the bubonic plague, while the skin of the creature can easily expose one to the shakes. ''Bubonic Plague: Save '' Fort DC17; ''onset ''1 day; ''frequency ''1/ day; ''Effect ''STR damage track + target is ''Fatigued; cure ''2 consecutive saves. ''Shakes: Save ''Fort DC13; ''onset ''1 day; ''frequency ''1/day; ''Effect ''Dex damage track + ''Staggered; cure ''2 consecutive saves. '''Change Shape '(Su): ' As a standard action, the Pairaka can transform into any small or medium animal or humanoid, granting it a +10 to all Disguise checks to detect its true nature while diguised. '''Lustful Dreams '(Su): One of the Pairakas most powerful ability is its ability to infiltrate the dreams of an intelligent being and disrupt their rest with disturbing images, generally of sexual nature. The victim must be asleep for the Pairaka to use this ability, and the creature has to be within 100 feet of its target. The victim can then make a Will DC 21 save, and if it is failed, it is plagued with lustful nightmares caused by the Pairaka. This leaves the target Fatigued for the next day, and it counts as if it hadn't had rest. If the target is already Fatigued, it becomes Exhausted. ''Exhausted ''creatures that attempt to rest and are affected by this ability no longer recover any Resolve. Description Samson and Delilah. Tristan and Isolde. Romeo and Juliet. Love can often lead to the greatest destruction, and the Pairaka are the physical manifestation of such a thing. More than likely corrupted Efreet, the Pairaka in their true form is a terrifying sight, a man-sized creature with multiple horns on its head, and while beautiful in regards to its proportions and its shape, its skin is covered in pus, rashes, bleeding gashes and blisters which is a reflection of the inner ugliness of the creature. More then often, one will never see a Pairaka in her true form, as they keep using their magic to blend into the crowd, where they then start using their powers to spread disease and night terrors on people. Their main targets are always those in a good relationship, attempting to shatter it with insidious comments, double-entendre, seduction and their natural ability to draw those who fall asleep in her magical realm. There is nothing a pairaka loves more then seeing a broken heart or a destroyed marriage, and they feed off the energy which is generated by it. As with all Div, the Pairaka are affected by an unnatural compulsion. They have a supernatural hatred for the colour red, the colour of love. They will never wear that colour, ripping it off their body, will never enter a place painted in that colour and they will always focus their attention in a fight against a creature wearing that colour. Tactics Some would expect the pairakas to not want to engage in physical altercations, but they rather relish the task once their schemes have been brought to light. They will generally begin a fight by summoning swarms of insects to muddy the waters and make her enemies less mobile, then use her charm magic to drive allies to attack one another. She will use her laser pistol while her enemies are afar, preferring to let her magic do the trick in combat, but she will engage in melee combat once possible to spread her plagues. She prefers to have all her opponents ''Fatigued ''by her Lustful Dreams ability, of course, to make such a fight easier for her, and can plan to kill her foes a few days in advance. Category:Div Category:Monster Category:Supernatural